Erak's Ransom The End of Chapter 48
by Mrs. Knightley
Summary: What I consider a missing scene from the book Erak's Ransom. This fits in at the end of chapter 48 and before the beginning of chapter 49
1. Chapter 1

_This is set in the book Erak's Ransom. Tacked on to the end of chapter 48. To give you a little recap, Will just saved Halt by shooting the executioner from the top of the tower. Mayhem follows and there is a battle ect. Will climbs down the tower to find the dying Arridi solider, Aloom who helped him sneak into the town. Will sends the merchant to get a healer who comes but there is nothing that can be done for the dying man. Will asks the healer to stay with the dead man until he returns._

 _Then there is the battle between Erak and Toshak, the Skandian who betrayed him. This is a missing scene from the end of that chapter. It begins where that fight ends..._

* * *

Due to the intensity of the battle between the the two huge Skandians, no one saw Will as he silently approached the group. All eyes were riveted on the Oberjarl and the traitor as the short battle came to an abrupt end.

Many in the group started and turned to look at the unexpected voice when he spoke.

"Well done Erak." Will said, his voice unusually serious.

"Will!" Evanlyn and Horace both started towards him, relieved at his safe return and the subsequent rescue of their party.

Will's eyes swept over the group quickly, lingering on the rough blood soaked bandage around Horace's shoulder. He was immensely relieved to see them all mostly well and alive. But he had something that needed to be taken care of first. He held up a hand to forestall them and the reunion that would follow, turning to the Wakir.

"Selethen," he began in a low serious voice, "your lieutenant, Aloom..." He paused, not sure how to say what needed to be said. "We owe much of today's success to him but he..." His voice trailed off, struggling to find the words he wanted. After a short pause he started again. "I only knew him for three days but he was brave and determined and very loyal to you." Quickly he gave an account of the Lieutenant's actions, the fight that ultimately led to his death, the healer's efforts and the dying man's final words. "He just wanted to know that you were safe," Will said with obvious sadness in his voice. "I do not know the customs of your people but I asked the healer to stay with him and watch over him until I returned," he finished.

Selethen laid a hand on the young man's shoulder. _Young he may be_ , the Wakir mused, _but a child he is not_. "Thank you," he said in a gentle voice "Aloom was a good man and a good friend to me. I appreciate all you did for him. His sacrifice will be honored. If you will wait while I get some of my men you can take us to him."

Will nodded and Selethan turned to summon the help he would require. As he did so he caught Halt's eye and gave a small nod. Halt knew he was impressed by the young man who against all odds had saved them all.

Will's eyes turned automatically to his mentor. Taking in the bruised and swollen features, he was struck with a new sadness for what his friend had endured at the hands of his captors. Will had never seen his teacher lose at anything, had never seen him on the receiving end of injury. To Will, he was infallible, untouchable and always came out on top. The gruff face he knew so well, bruised and battered, was an unnerving sight and one he did not want to ever see again.

The older ranger studied the face of his apprentice. He saw a mixture of emotions in the troubled young face. Halt knew all too well that the death of a comrade was a common byproduct of such a campaign and how hard it was to loose allies in battle like that. Looking at his apprentice he saw the hurt, the sadness and the fear but he also the satisfaction and relief that it was over. Silently he the pulled the young man into a tight embrace. "Well done," he said simply, but quietly, so only Will could hear.

The young man looked at his mentor, relief the strongest emotion on his face now and a small half smile graced his lips. He nodded once, pleased as he always was when he felt Halt's approval. "I came back Halt, just like I promised," he said.

"You did," his mentor agreed, "and I have never been so happy to see you as I was today."

Will tried to smile but the situation was too real for him. He was well aware of how close he had come to losing his teacher and friend.

Selethen returned with two of his men and Will turned, waving to the others. "I'll be right back" he said and quickly led the Wakir out of the town square and back toward the crumbling tower.

Gilan walked over to where Halt stood, a small smile on his face. No words were necessary as they watched the young man and the others disappear up the small cobblestone road. They were both immensely proud of Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So I know I posted this as complete but I had another though and decided to add this as well :)

* * *

Later that evening the group of Araluens sat around a small fire, leaving the sorting out of the town to the Arridi soldiers, they had withdrawn to an out lying walled courtyard that had once belonged to large and beautiful house. The house now was vacant and showed signs of disrepair and neglect like much of the outer walls of the city. Their wish was to be out of the way and have some time to catch up with each other. The Skandians had also joined their group and they spent an enjoyable evening together again, asking and answering questions about their separate journeys and travels. Selethen provided them with a dinner of cold meats, flat bread and fruit. After the scant rations they had had while being held prisoner, the meal felt like a feast and of course the coffee was unbeatable.

The desert nights were cool and the stars spread above them in a vast array of twinkling lights. Halt kept an inconspicuously close eye on his apprentice. To the group he seemed himself, laughing and joking with the others as they talked and recalled their various adventures, but to Halt something seemed a little off. His smiles didn't quite reach his eyes like they usually did and there was a slight hunch to his shoulders. Halt thought he knew what was bothering the youth, but thought it best to wait until his young friend brought it up.

As the evening wore on and the fire began to burn low, Selethen returned and offered them accommodations in one of the houses of the village. They politely declined, preferring the outdoors and the starry night. Cots and bedding were provided and set up around the courtyard. Slowly the group began to retire to their beds until only Will, Halt and Gilan remained by the dying fire.

A comfortable silence settled over the group as they watched the embers glowing dully in the dark. Will was leaning forward, elbows on his knees and hands clasped together in front of him. As the silence lengthened, he seemed to become serious once more, the smile being replaced with a look of concern and sadness as he stared fixedly at the embers before him. Finally, he broke the silence, his words little more than a whisper, "I couldn't save him Halt."

Halt looked at the young man, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Of course, you couldn't," he sated in a mater-of-fact tone.

Will looked up at his mentor, surprised. He didn't expect Halt to blame him, but he wasn't expecting the older man to agree with him either.

"Death is part of all war," the older man continued in a soft low voice. "As trained as we are, as skilled as we become, we can't save everyone."

Will caught the sadness in Halt's tone and realized he was speaking from his own experience.

"Your friend died a hero's death," Gilan added gently. "You accomplished the seemingly impossible. Your enemy had all the advantages- numbers, position, hostages -and yet you were able to stop them and the execution of innocent people. That's something to be proud of."

Will knew they were right but it was hard not to feel like there was something that he could have done sooner or differently.

"You can't carry the weight of the dead, Will," Halt said laying a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Honor the sacrifice he made and be proud of what you accomplished together."

Will turned to look at his mentor, contemplating his words. He sensed that Halt knew what he was feeling, having been in the same situation himself. After a moment the young man nodded, accepting the advice, and determined to do just that.


End file.
